1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement in multi-functionality and higher performance of electronic equipments, circuit boards are made to have higher integration, and the number of parts to be mounted on the circuit board has been increased. Accordingly, the number of electric joints between electronic components and electronic circuits on the circuit board have become enormously large, and thus a problem has been caused that reliability of the electric connection at the joints cannot be easily maintained with respect to thermal stress or external stress.
Thus, in order to relieve the stress particularly on the periphery of a boss in which thermal stress or external stress concentrates, a method is proposed in JP-A 11-298169 (KOKAI), in which an elastic body is interposed between the boss and the joint of the circuit board. In the method disclosed in JP-A 11-298169 (KOKAI), the stress is relieved by interposing an elastic body between the boss and the joint of the circuit board. However, the method is regarded as being insufficient to maintain reliability at the joints of electronic components which will hereafter undergo further higher densification.